Sequel to iSaved Your Life
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Freddie wasn't Carly's bacon. She just didn't realize that she liked him until he put his life on the line for her. Will she be able to win him back? Also, find out what will happen when Spencer looks up the official rules of Assassin to find out Same didn't have a fair victory. Originally posted on Youtube. Completely Creddie, with a little Spam friendship.


**Sequel to iSaved Your Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did, Carly and Freddie _really would have_ gotten back together after iSaved Your Life. :P**

* * *

Carly: (Texts Sam - Sam, come to my apartment right now!)

Sam: (Arrives at Carly's) Hey Carly, what's so important?

Carly: Freddie broke up with me just now.

Sam: (Suddenly feels guilty about what she told Freddie) Uh, what did he say?

Carly: He thinks that I'm just in love with what he did.

Sam: Don't you think that might be the case. I mean, you never liked him until he saved your life.

Carly: Actually… I've kind of liked Freddie for a while.

Sam: (Thinks: What have I done?) What?! Then why didn't you ever say anything?

Carly: I never realized it until he saved my life. Him saving me opened my eyes and made me figure out that I've liked him this whole time.

Sam: Carly, I have a confession to make. I told Freddie that you were only in love with what he did.

Carly: Sam, how could you? I really liked him and now I have to wait until he feels better and even then, he might have gotten a girlfriend and…

Sam: Carly, chillax! First of all, there isn't anyone who would go out with that nub, other than you and second of all, if you explain that to him, I'm sure he'll understand.

Carly: I hope you're right.

Sam: Carly, have I ever been wrong? (Pauses) Don't answer that!

_The next day at Freddie's apartment with Freddie and his mom…_

Freddie: Mom, please be nice to Carly this time.

Mrs. Benson: It's hard to be nice to the girl who broke my son and then kissed him, thinking that would fix everything.

Freddie: Mom! I keep telling you this isn't Carly's fault!

Mrs. Benson: Oh, so you were the one who started kissing her and she had no control over kissing you back?

Freddie: What? No! That's not what I meant! I was talking about me getting hit by the truck. As for the kiss, I am fifteen and you shouldn't be allowed to tell me who I can kiss and/or go out with.

Mrs. Benson: I'm still mad at her.

Freddie: At least you're letting her come over for dinner while Spencer is gone.

Mrs. Benson: I shouldn't though.

Freddie: Just please be nice.

Mrs. Benson: Fine!

Carly: (Walks in) Hey Freddie, I brought you a…

Mrs. Benson: Punk!

Freddie: Mom! (Thinks for a moment) Do you think you could go get me some more medicine?

Mrs. Benson: I'm not going to leave you alone after what happened last time!

Freddie: (Lying) But I'm in so much pain!

Mrs. Benson: Fine! (Leaves)

Carly: So, Freddie, I was thinking about what you said yesterday.

Freddie: Oh… yeah.

Carly: I wanted to tell you that you saving my life didn't cause me to like you. It just made me realize that I have liked you all this time.

Freddie: Are you just saying that so I'll go out with you again?

Carly: No, of course not. I mean, I do want you to go out with me again, but I wouldn't make that up just so you would.

Freddie: Okay, I'll go out with you again. I actually realized that I made a big mistake after I broke up with you.

Carly: How long did it take you to realize that?

Freddie: Less than a minute.

Carly: (Smiles and leans in to kiss him)

_**Part 2**_

Mrs. Benson: I knew I couldn't leave you two alone!

Carly: Mrs. Benson! I was just…

Mrs. Benson: Kissing my little boy?

Freddie: Moooom!

Mrs. Benson: I told you that you can't date teenage girls, especially the one who tried to kill you.

Freddie: When are you going to stop with that? It was my decision to save Carly and I'm glad I made that decision.

Mrs. Benson: You still can't date her!

Carly: I'm just going to leave now…

Freddie: Wait Carly, please stay! Mom, please let me date Carly! You used to beg her to date me.

Mrs. Benson: Fine, Carly can be your little girlfriend! I'll be at the safety convention downtown. Be back in 84 minutes. (Leaves)

Freddie: So, can we go to your apartment? I want to see if I can beat you at Violin God.

Carly: Good luck, I've been practicing.

_Meanwhile with Sam…_

Sam: (Gets a text from Carly that says: Freddie and I are back together!) (Texts back: Great!)

Spencer: (Runs in) Sam! I just looked up the rules for Assassin and it turns out that you are not allowed to have someone help you win!

Sam: So?

Spencer: That guy helped you win and I want a re-match!

Sam: Fine, if I really have to beat you twice in one week.

_Back with Carly and Freddie…_

Carly: I played Violin God for hours earlier today! How did you beat me?

Freddie: I guess I'm just naturally that good at games.

Carly: I'm surprised it was that hard to get your mom to let us date.

Freddie: Hard? If she was your mom, you would think that was as easy as getting Sam to eat something.

Carly: (Laughs) So… what was the deal with that huge poster of me in your closet?

Freddie: Oh be quiet! You knew I had a crush on you this whole time!

Carly: Yeah, but I didn't think that you had posters of me in your room.

Freddie: (Trying to change the subject) Yeah, and I never thought that this day would ever come.

Carly: Well, it did.

_Sam suddenly runs in, followed by Spencer, who tries to blow a paintball at Sam, but misses and hits Freddie instead._

Freddie: (Falls over)

Carly: Freddie!

Sam: Wow Spencer, my cat has a better aim than you… Instead of his leg, she could have blown a paintball at his head.

Carly: Sam! Are you okay Freddie?

Freddie: I think so.

* * *

So, a couple people were saying this would be better if it were on Fanfiction, so here ya go! :) I hope you enjoyed reading my sequel.


End file.
